robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RCFAQ
If you have a question related to Robot Chicken that isn't displayed on the FAQ, feel free to add it in the space provided. Please keep in mind that you may be able to find the answer yourself using the search option to the left. If you find what you're looking for and you still think that the question belongs on the FAQ, please pose it below with the answer. Help With Searching ---- Q: Who performs the "Work it out on the floor" DMX parody (You Got Robo-Served), I have looked every where but no avail! A: Work It Out on the Floor is performed by Seth Green with music by Michael Suby. This info has been added to You Got Robo-Served. ---- Q: What exactly is the story behind the omission of the Beavis & Butthead/Teen Titans sketch on the Robot Chicken Season 1 DVD release? Was it Mike Judge who had a problem, or was it DC Comics? A: It's not exactly a specific answer, but TVShowsOnDVD.com elaborated a bit on the omission in their review of the Volume 1 DVD: About 3 minutes is missing from "Vegetable Funfest" - there's a "Teen Titans" sketch which featured Beavis & Butt-head, and apparently MTV/Viacom took issue with this, so the piece was cut from the DVD. ---- Q: Will the Robot Chicken Season 1 DVD ever be released on Region 2 DVD Disc (a European release)? A: Yes it already has! ---- Q: is seasons 2,3 and when it comes out, 4 ever going to come out on region 2? i cant find copies anywhere! ---- Q: Did Seth Green always have his toy collection? A: As I understand it, Seth started collecting action figures at a young age and built up his collection as he grew up. I imagine that as a child actor he probably had plenty of money to get pretty much whatever toys he wanted. -TDK 07:51, 30 September 2007 (EDT) ---- Q: Is there a segment that makes fun of Family Guy since Family Guy made fun of RobotChicken? A: So far, the only Family Guy reference was Peter Griffin appearing on the council in Previously On Robot Chicken. It didn't really make fun of Family Guy, though. Of course you realize that the Robot Chicken jokes on Family Guy were all in good fun.. right? -TDK 20:22, 10 October 2007 (EDT) ---- Q: Is Robot Chicken making ANY new episodes????? There has not been a new episode in forever, the time now is March 31, 2008 and for the past month or months no new episodes have come out. Sure its still on the air but did they stop making new episodes or what?? Are they going to resume making new ones?? Any word on that? A: Season 3 will resume on August 31st with . This episode already aired (without warning) on April 1st. Season 3 will be released on DVD on October 7th. Season 4 is currently in production and will begin airing in February or March 2009. -TDK 01:12, 19 June 2008 (MST) ---- Q: How exactly do you get an appearance on Robot Chicken? A: If you mean how do you get a doll with your likeness to appear in a skit ala The PS3 Big Winner, I suggest you wait for the next contest. As for getting your voice on the show, you can start by being accepted into the Screen Actors Guild. -TDK 01:12, 19 June 2008 (MST) ---- Q: Where does one suggest new ideas for a Robot Chicken skit? A: The crew of Robot Chicken is not legally allowed to even look at ideas (aka unsolicited material) for skits written by anyone outside the show. It's too bad, because I've had a few good ideas myself. -TDK 05:20, 20 June 2008 (MST) ---- Q: Tell us how to contact Seth Green. A: Head over to the Ask Seth page on sethgreenonline.com. At the bottom is a link to submit your question. ----